911 Boston Needs Help
by Jennifer Jareau JJ
Summary: The BAU receives a call from Detective Rizzoli requesting help in Boston. While in Boston on the case JJ meets a friendly face.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

BAU OFFICE IN QUANTICO VARGINA .

JJ had called a meeting in the conference room. As soon as everyone was ready JJ started briefing the team.

"I received a call from a Homicide Detective from Boston. Detective Rizzoli has come across six cases in the past few months. She has asked for our help because she has a suspect in custody, but she doesn't have a lot to hold him on."

"So she wants us to find stuff on this guy?"

"Yes and she wants to make sure she has the right guy."

"What connections do these victims have?"

"Four of them are men and the other two are female." 

"That's strange. It;s not very common for the UNSUB to change victim type. Why does she think they are even related." Rossi asked.

"They all had a big number carved in them before they died. The first victim had the number one carved into her. The second had the number two carved into her and the other victims had the number carved into them that showed the order of the deaths."

"Are there any other connections yet?"

"None that have been found."

Hotch told the team."Wheels will be up in thirty minuets."

**My computer is about to die so I will have to pick it up tomorrow and please let me know what you think so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

THANKS FOR THE REVIEW AND THE  
>ADVICE AND I WANTED TI LET EVERYONE<br>KNOW THAT I CAN NOT GET BETA.

While they were on their flight to Boston, the team decided to go over the case and try to get some ideas out there.

"Detective Rizzoli thinks this guy named Dan Gordon has been killing these people but what I can't figure out what he has in common with these victims."

"So Rossi you don't think this guy is our UNSUB?"

"No I don't Morgan. There is nothing that supports this idea."

"So how do you think he knows the victims?"

"I;m not sure."

"Waite, maybe he is a repair guy."

"JJ what makes you think that?"

"According to the people that Detective Rizzoli talked to, the victims all had some kind of repair done on there house."

"When we land, Morgan, Rossi, and Reid you go talk to the families again. JJ and Emily you two come with me to the station."

A few minuets later the jet landed and the team split up to head to where Hotch told them to go.

When JJ, Hotch, and Emily got to the police station the were greeted by a detective.

"You must be Detective Rizzoli." JJ said as she shook the detective's hand.

"Yes and you must be Agent Jareau."

"Please call me JJ. These are Agents Prentiss and Hotchner."

"Thanks for coming."

"Do you have somewhere we can set up?"

"Yeah, you can use our conference room.. A few minuets after they got set up the coroner stopped by.

"Hey Rizzoli I found something about the last victim."

"This is M.E. Isles. Maura these are agents JJ, Hotch, and Prentiss."

"Please to meet you."

"What did you find Maura."

"Jane, the last victim was pregnant."

"Detective Rizzoli can we go see the crime scenes."

"Sure thing Agent Hotchner."

When they got to the first crime scene they were greeted by another detective."

"This is Detective LaMontagne and Will these are agents JJ. Hotchner, and Prentiss."

**Let me Know what You think**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey JJ."

"Hey Will."

"You two know each other?"

"Yes They helped me on a case when I was in New Orleans. Jane, JJ is my ex-girlfriend that I told you about."

"You've been talking about me?"

"I didn't say any thing bad."

"Will we better start looking around."

"Okay Jane."

While they were looking around the first crime scene Emily came up to JJ and said "I didn't know that you and Will broke up. When did you two end it?"

"When we were in Miami and you told me to go after him. I never did go after him."

"Why?"

"Emily we shouldn't be talking about this right now."

"Okay I'm sorry JJ."

"Can you tell Hotch that I am heading to the second scene?"

"Sure."

While JJ drove to the second scene she spent the whole time thinking about what would have happened if she did go after Will. When JJ arrived at the second crime scene she noticed how all of the cops had left. She went inside the abandoned house and started looking around. JJ found a piece of paper she bent down to get it when she heard someone behind her say something.

"Give me that paper."

"Why."

"Because it's mine."

"I'm sorry but I can't." JJ started to reach for her gun.

"Don't move."

"Okay. Why do you want the paper so badly?"

"Because it belongs to me." JJ turned around to face the guy.

"I said don't move." The guy then pushed JJ down and then he grabbed a two by four and hit JJ in the back of the head which caused her to pass out.

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A couple seconds after JJ was hit in the head and was knocked out she woke up but she couldn't stand or see that well. How ever she did see a shape walking around the house looking for something.

AT The First Crime Scene.

"Emily, wheres JJ."

"She went to the second crime scene to look around."

"Can you call her and ask if she found anything."

"Sure thing." Emily pulled out her cell phone and dialed JJ's number. She tried calling her three times but there was no answer. "Hotch she's not answering."

"Okay come on let's go make sure she's okay."

AT The Second Crime Scene.

JJ's vision was starting to clear up. She slowly stood up and pulled her gun out and pointed it at the guy and yelled "Freeze!"

The guy turned around and then said "I don't think so." JJ then felt another two by four hit her in the head and when it hit her she pulled the trigger on her gun and then she fell down. The UNSUB that was behind her hit her in the head with the two by four again.

"Now Agent Jareau, we do not want to kill a cop so we are not going to kill you but if you come after us we will hunt you down and kill you. Now have a nice day." The men then left the house.

JJ could feel her phone vibrating again. She managed to pull it out and press the talk button.

"JJ are you okay." JJ could not answer because she was in to much pain. "JJ are you there?" She still couldn't answer.

IN the Car.

"Hotch she answered her cell but she's not talking."

"Tell her that we are on our way."

"JJ were on a way. Just hold on."

At the Second Crime scene.

JJ saw a bright light coming from out side. Then she heard someone coming into the house. Then she heard someone say.

"JJ." JJ then managed to turn over. Emily then saw blood coming from JJ's head and mouth.

"Hotch call 911."

"Here JJ use this to top the bleeding from your head."

"Emily." JJ managed to say.

"Don't talk."

"Emily is there blood over there." JJ pointed to where the first guy was standing.

"Hold on let me look." When she came back she said " Yes there is. Whose blood is it?"

"It's one of the UNSUBS."

"Waite were looking for two guys?"

"Yes and your going to need to check the hospital for gunshot wounds because I think I shot one of them." The paramedics then walked into the house and put JJ on a stretcher and then walked out and put her in the ambulance.

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Emily had decided to ride to the hospital with JJ. On the way to the hospital Emily was trying to find out what happened.

"JJ can you tell me what happened?"

"I walked into the house and started looking around. Then I found this piece of paper and then I heard someone behind me say give me that paper and I asked why. All he said was because it's mine. I told him I sorry I can't and then I started to reach for my gun and he told me don't move. Next I asked him why do you want the paper so badly? He then said because it belongs to me. I then turned to face the guy. Then he yelled I said don't move and that's when he pushed me down and grabbed a two by for and he hit on the back of the head."

"What happened next?"

"The hit caused me to pass out but only for a couple of seconds. When I came to I couldn't see that well but I did see a shape looking around the house for something."

"Do you know what it was?"

"NO."

"Then what happened?"

"My vision started to clear up so I slowly stood up and pulled out my gun and yelled FREEZE! The guy then said I don't think so. That's when I felt another two by four hit me in the head and at the same time my gun was fired."

"I think you hit one of them since we found that blood. What next."

"They left and then a few minuets later you and the team showed up." JJ didn't want to tell Emily that the two UNSUBS threatened her because she knew that would ruin every chance she had staying on the case.

The ambulance then pulled up to the hospital and the paramedic that was driving got out and walked to the back of the ambulance and opened the door. The two paramedics then pulled JJ out of the ambulance. When they all got into the hospital they were greeted by a Dr. Green.

"What do we have?"

"A sweaty-nine year old female Agent. She was hit in the head with a two by four at least two times." The paramedics always have to give as much information that they can to the doctor."

"Put her in room three." After the paramedics helped put JJ in room three, they left. For the next two hours JJ had gone almost a dozen tests.

"Okay we have all your results back."

"Is it good or bad?"

"I don't see anything wrong. It looks like you just need stitches and you might be in some pain for a while. Also your vision might be a little blurry."

'How long will that last?"

"Probably just a couple of hours but at the most a day."

"Thank you doctor." The doctor left and then Emily walked in the room.

"Hello JJ."

Hey Emily."

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess. I just can't wait to get out of here."

"So what did the doctor say?"

"He just said that I need stitches and that I might be in some pain for a while."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Did you see what was on that paper?"

"No. He showed up before I could get a good look."

"Did you get a good look at the guy?"

"Yes."

"Can you talk to a sketch artist?"

"If it will help the case." 

"You know it will." The doctor then came back into the room and took care of JJ stitches.

"When Can I leave?"

"Well I suppose you can leave now."

"Can I return to work?"

"I don't see why not but if you start experiencing any problems come and see me."

"Okay Doc."

"You will also need to schedule an appointment with your doctor in a week to have your stitches removed."

"Thanks doctor." The doctor then left.

"Would you like me to drive you to the station?"

"Sure Emily."

IN THE CAR.

"Thanks for driving me JJ."

"It's no problem at all JJ." Since the hospital wasn't to far from the station they got there in ten minuets. When they got back JJ talked with the sketch artist first. Then she went to talk to detective Rizzoli."

"Detective did you find anything?"

"No. How are you JJ?"

"I'm fine."

"Hey JJ." JJ turned around and saw Will standing there.

"Hi Will."

"Can we talk later?"

"Sure." JJ was about to say something else when she was interrupted by Hotch.

"JJ."

"Yeah Hotch?"

"We need to get this picture of The UNSUB you saw out to the public. Are you up to doing a press conference?"

"Sure. I'll schedule it to go on in fifteen minuets."

"Okay."

Fifteen minuets later JJ was on live TV holding up the picture of one of the UNSUBS and she was telling the public a little bit about him.

SOMEWHERE UNKNOWN

The two UNSUBS had been watching the news.

"Dam it . We are going to have to take care of her now."

"I know."

"I can't believe her. I mean we threaten to kill her and she still tells the public about us."

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

THE PRESS CONFERENCE

"My name is Agent Jareau. And I work with the Behavioral Analyst Unit. Many of you have probably heard about the murders that happened recently. The FBI would like to ask the public for help. This man may have witnessed something and we would like to find him to see what he saw. If you see him please call the tip line at Boston Police Headquarters. If you have any questions I will answer them right now to the best of my abilities."

"Agent Jareau do you believe this man is a suspect?"

Since JJ did not want to scare anyone who sees this man she said "no we believe that he is just a witness that is afraid to come forward."

"Do you have any leads on who is responsible for these murders?"

"No not yet. That is why we really need this guy to come forward." After JJ answered the question, the reporters started to shout several questions. "I'm sorry but I can not answer anymore questions at this time. Thank you." JJ then turned around and then walked back into the police station. Within five minuets the phones started ringing off the hook.

"Are all these people saying they have seen this guy?"

"Yeah but so far all the leads are false. "

"JJ!"

"I just got a tip from this man. He says the guy we are looking for is dead."

"Did he say where the guy is?"

"Yeah. The tipper said the guys body is at the park right down the street."

"Emily can you get the rest of the team and have them meet me at the park?"

"Yeah."

"Detective Rizzoli would you like to go with me?"

"Sure JJ."

"JJ do you mind if I drive?"

"Sure go ahead." They got into Rizzoli's car and headed to the park. When they got there they saw a lot of blood.

"That's a lot of blood." JJ said while walking closer to the body. When she turned around she noticed that Rizzoli was gone. "Detective Rizzoli!" There was no answer. JJ pulled out her gun and started to go look for Rizzoli when she felt something hit her.

Fifteen minuets later the rest of the team showed up.

"Rossi do you see JJ?"

"No. What about You Emily?"

"No. Hotch do you?"

"No. Reid, Morgan?"

"Sorry sir."

"Is there an agent Hotchner here?"

"I'm Agent Hotchner. Who are you?"

"I'm Rizzoli's partner, Detective Frost."

"What can I help you with?"

"Have you seen Rizzoli?"

"No why?"

"She told me she was coming her to the park with JJ."

"JJ's missing."

"What about Rizzoli?"

"She's not here."

SOMEWHERE UNKNOWN

"JJ" Rizzoli whispered. "JJ wake up."

"Where are we?"

"I'm not sure JJ."

"Well I see you two are awake."

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Well Rizzoli I want you and Agent Jareau." The man then stepped out of the darkness, so that he could be seen.

"Hoyt!"

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"That's right Janie."

"It' not Janie. It's Jane."

"It's good to see you again. It's been to long."

"Not long enough."

"Oh come on Jane you don't mean that."

"If you wanted me than why did you take JJ to."

"Because she reminds me of you and she saw to much at the house."

"Why don't you let her go? You don't need her you have me."

"Actually I do need her."

"Why?"

"Because there are things I wanna do to her that I can't do to you."

"Like what?"

"Cause physical pain. See I care to much about you to physical harm you. Right now I just wanna break you."

"That will never happen."

"Not even if I do this?" Hoyt grabbed a knife and cut JJ's shoulder and then he cut from there all the way to her wrist. JJ tried her best to hide the pain.

"How about now."

"No." Hoyt then cut JJ's face.

"How about now?"

"No." Hoyt then grabbed JJ and walked to the door.

"Where are you taking her?"

"Out." Hoyt then turned and lead JJ out the door.

"Where are you taking me?"

"In here." Hoyt then pushed JJ into a room. This room was full of wepons.

"Get on the bed."

"No."

"I said get on the bed!" He then pushed her onto the bed and grabbed a knife. Hoyt cut her other arm and to make the pain worse he stuck his finger inside the wound. This caused her to scream. A few minuets later JJ saw Rizzoli run past the door and she started to try to sneak up behind Hoyt when JJ gave her a look and Rizzoli knew that meant leave and go get help. JJ saw Rizzoli leave and a few minuets later Hoyt left the room JJ was in and shortly after he did JJ heard him yell "No!"

When he came back JJ could tell he was angry. "Where is Jane?"

"I don't know."

"Your lying." Hoyt then punched JJ as hard as he could and then all JJ could see was the color black.

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

AT THE PARK

"Is that Jane?"

"Where?"

"Right there."

"Oh My God Frost it is her."

"Jane, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Frost."

"Rizzoli wheres JJ."

"Agent Hotchner, Hoyt has her."

"Who is Hoyt."

"We call him the surgeon and he has been trying to scare me because he thinks I am his biggest challenge."

"Why did he take JJ?"

"He said she saw to much and because he wants to hurt her because he is trying to break me."

"Jane how did you get away?"

"When he left the room I was in I managed to undo the rope he used to tie me and then I just ran."

"What about JJ?"

"Hoyt took her to a different room. I thought It was a good idea to get help and then come back for her."

"Where are they?"

"Just down the street."

"Morgan call for back up."

"Okay Hotch."

"Prentiss, Reid, and Rossi ride with me. Morgan you ride with Rizzoli and Frost."

"Yes Sir." When they got to the house that Rizzoli said Hoyt was at they saw that all the window were boarded up.

"Prentiss, Reid, and Rossi take the back of the house. Morgan you take the front with me. Rizzoli do you want to wait out here?"

"No I'll go with you and Morgan."

"Okay." The three turned and walked up the stairs to the front door.

"Do it Morgan." Morgan then kicked down the door.

"Split up." Morgan and Hotch took the upstairs and the others split up to check the down stairs and the basement. When Rizzoli and Frost got down to the basement they saw Hoyt.

"Freeze Hoyt."

"Welcome back Jannie."

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Put the knife down Hoyt and step away from JJ."

"Oh come on Jane. You know you don't want to shoot me."

"I will if I have to."

"I know you won't." Hoyt then turned around and then the rest of the team heard a gun shot and ran to the basement. When they got to Rizzoli they saw Hoyt on the ground bleeding from the leg and they saw Rizzoli holding a gun.

"Frost put the the cuffs on Hoyt."

"Okay Jane."

"JJ are you okay?"

"I'm fine Emily." Will then came down the stairs.

"Oh My God JJ are you okay."

"I'm fine Will."

"Jane can you help me carry her outside?"

"Yeah." Will and Jane then helped JJ up and helped her out side.

"JJ let the paramedics to you to the hospital."

"Hotch I'm fine."

"No you are going."

"Fine." The paramedics helped JJ into the ambulance and then they started to put Hoyt in the same ambulance because that was the only one they could get on the scene.

"Do you want me to ride with you JJ?"

"No Will."

"Okay I will just meet you at the hospital."

"Okay." The paramedics closed the doors and drove off and Will was right behind them.

"She'll be okay Hotch."

"I know Emily."

"Are you okay Jane?"

"I'm great Frost."

THE END?

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Emily do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

"Sure Morgan."

"Rossi, Reid , Hotch."

"No I will drive my self."

"Sure."

"I'm gonna stay here in case I'm needed here."

"Okay Hotch. Are you two ready?"

"Yeah." Emil got into the passenger side of the car and Reid got into the back. A few seconds later Morgan got into the passenger side. He started the car and drove to the hospital. When they got to the hospital he went up to the front desk.

"Excuse me mam."

"How may I help you?"

"Can you tell me what room Agent Jareau is in."

"Sure let me check."

"Thanks."

"She is not listed as being in a room."

"What do you mean?"

"She was never brought in." Morgans phone rang.

"Thanks." He then turned around and answered his phone.

"This is Morgan."

"Morgan it's Will."

"Is something wrong."

"It's JJ."

"She hasn't been brought to the hospital yet."

"Yes I know."

"Where is she."

"I was right behind the ambulance when this truck came around the corner and hit the ambulance. Which caused the ambulance to roll."

"Hows JJ?"

"She in pretty bad shape."

"What about Hoyt?"

"He escaped."

FEEL FREE TO LEAVE REVIEWS.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

AT THE HOSPITAL

JJ had arrived at the hospital thirty minuets ago. Rizzoli, Frost, Isles, Will, and the rest of the team were in the waiting room, waiting to hear from the doctor. After about Forty-five minuets of waiting the doctor came out.

"Who is here for Agent Jareau?"

"We are." They all said as they stood up. After they said that the doctor walked closer to them. "How is she doc?" asked Will.

"She is in a comma and it doesn't look good."

"What do you mean?"

"She might not wake up but if she does there is a possibility that she might have brain damage."

"She has to wake up." Will said to the doctor."

"There is a chance that she will wake up. We just have to Waite. There's more though."

"What?" Emily asked.

"She's pregnant."

"What!" Screamed Will. Then he just walked out of the hospital.

"Thanks doctor." Hotch said. The team then went out to find Will. They looked for him for about twenty minuets. Then they came back to the hospital.

"Did you find him?" Rizzoli asked.

"No." Jane's phone then rang.

"Rizzoli." She said when she answered the phone.

"Rizzoli it's Frankie."

"What's up little brother?"

"Jane I have some bad news."

"What is it?"

"Hoyt was murdered."

"Do you have any leads on who did it?"

"I can't believe that I am about to say this but it was Will." After Frankie said this he heard the line go dead.

"Jane what's wrong?"

"Maura Hoyt was murdered."

"What? Who did it?"

"Will."

LEAVE REVIEWS IF YOU WANT


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Are you sure that it was Will?"

"Yeah and I just can't believe it." The doctor walked into the waiting room.

"Agent Jareau is awake."

"Oh My God. How is she?"

""She seems just fine. I can't explain how she woke up this fast but she is going to be fine."

"Does she know about the baby?"

"I just told her."

"Can we see her?"

"Only one of you for now, please."

"Thank you doc."

Everyone decided that Emily should be the one to go see her.

"Hi JJ."

Hey Em."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'll be fine. Where's Will?"

"JJ I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Will found Hoyt and Will killed Hoyt."

"No he wouldn't kill anyone."

"When he heard that you were pregnant he left the hospital to find Hoyt."

"What's going to happen to him."

"He's going to jail."

"I can't believe this."

"JJ what happened when Hoyt took you to that room?"

"He raped me."

"I'm so sorry that I left you there."

"Em, It's okay I am just glad that you got out."

EIGHT MONTHS LATER

"Good Morning JJ."

"Hello Emily." Hotch came out of his office.

"Hey Hotch."

"Hello everyone. I just wanted to let you all know that there are no cases to day."

"WOW." Morgan said. JJ then sat down and rubbed her side like she was in pain.

"JJ are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm Fine Morgan. I'm goanna go hang out with Garcia."

"Can I come to?"

"Sure Emily." The girls walked to Garcia's office together.

"Hey Emily,JJ."

""Hey Garcia."

"Here have a seat JJ."

"Thanks Garcia."

"So Emily what are you going to do tonight?"

"I was thinking about going to the bar." Emily and Garcia both looked over at JJ and they saw her rub her side and she looked like she was in pain.

"JJ are you okay?"

"I'm fine Garcia."

"Waite I noticed this earlier."

"JJ when did the pain start?"

"About twenty minuets ago."

"JJ your in labor."

"I am not Garcia."

"Emily help me carry her."

"Garcia I am not in labor."

"Yes you are." Emily and Garcia then helped JJ up. When they came out of Garcia's office Garcia yelled "JJ's going into labor!"

"I'll drive." Yelled Morgan. Then the rest of the team came running down the stairs.

"Wait for us!" They yelled.

AT THE HOSPITAL

JJ had gone threw fourteen hours of labor and she had finally given birth to a beautiful baby boy name Henry.

"Garcia I would like you to be Henry's Godmother."

"That means so much to me JJ."

"Morgan I want you to be his godfather."

"Yes. I am going to be the best god father on the planet."

"Just the planet?"

"Very funny JJ."


End file.
